


Improv with Mikael

by HermitWitch



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitWitch/pseuds/HermitWitch
Summary: Speak softly and carry a big stick. Or commandeer a lute...whatever works.APM prompt- What would your OC do if they found themselves in prison?Remember their deeds fondly, that's what.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Improv with Mikael

A splatter of blood dries on my wrist  
Red in scant light through the bars  
Tis not mine, dear friend, I truly insist  
My heart quickens to remember his face  
The arrogance that gained a rather curious twist

The boasts of his conquests were wholly sour  
More lies than liaisons, by far  
Mythical romances grew by the hour  
Despite his tales being thoroughly base  
His crooning was insipid and lacking in power

He's a fool, full of fumbling sonatas  
With only his own name to mar  
But he picked a particular lewd cantata  
Singing, "If only the girl knew her place!"  
"She's mine, she will find, that fiery Carlotta!"

His lute, I've discovered, has some use  
Creating a song most bizarre  
When transformed to a tool of abuse  
It played dissonant chords of distaste  
Til the lout, in his cowardice, keened for a truce

'Neath raucous rhythms and shattering scales  
Were lost the weak cries of the bard  
Until a guard showed and tossed me in jail  
"Dishonor", he said, "a brawl of disgrace!"  
Adding, "But that's the best song I've heard from Mikael."


End file.
